1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat-dissipating fin, a heat sink and a method for manufacturing the same, and in particular to a heat-dissipating fin capable of increasing heat-dissipating area, a heat sink having such heat-dissipating fins, and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A common heat sink usually includes a heat-conducting base, a plurality of heat pipes and a plurality of heat-dissipating fins. The heat-conducting base is adhered to a heat-generating electronic element. The heat pipe includes a heat-absorbing section and two heat-releasing sections extending from both ends of the heat-absorbing section. Such kind of heat pipe is usually formed into U shape. The heat-absorbing section is inserted into the heat-conducting base, while the heat-releasing section penetrates the respective heat-dissipating fins. The heat generated by the heat-generating electronic element is first conducted to the heat-conducting base. Then, the heat-conducting base conducts the heat to the heat pipe. Finally, the heat pipe conducts the heat to the heat-dissipating fins. The heat is dissipated to the ambient air from the surfaces of the heat-dissipating fins.
However, in practice, such a heat sink still has some problems. Since the heat pipe in such a heat sink is formed into U shape and the heat-dissipating fins are penetrated directly by the heat pipe, the central portion of each heat-dissipating fin is located farther from the heat-releasing section of the heat pipe. As a result, this portion of each heat-dissipating fin is poor in heat-dissipating efficiency. Further, the waste heat generated by the heat-generating electronic element will be accumulated in the heat-conducting base, which affects the heat-dissipating efficiency of the whole heat sink.
Therefore, it is an important issue for the present Inventor to solve the above-mentioned problems.